


Свободен, как его волосы

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dehumanization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Physical Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем суперсолдату длинные волосы? Пять раз, когда руководство ГИДРы отделывалось дурацкими отговорками, и один раз, когда оно все-таки сказало правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободен, как его волосы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free As My Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053122) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



1 

Новобранцев ГИДРы о Зимнем Солдате не инструктируют. Сведения о его происхождении и эксплуатации необходимы весьма узкому кругу людей, а Брок Рамлоу, двадцатичетырехлетний рекрут только-только из ЩИТа, и подавно в них не нуждается. Командир по этому поводу говорит мало и доходчиво: вы здесь только на подтанцовке, не разговаривайте с Солдатом, не дотрагивайтесь до Солдата, не становитесь у него на пути. Он лучший и стоит больше, чем все ваши жалкие задницы, вместе взятые. 

Не похож  он на лучшего из лучших, думает Рамлоу, когда хваленого Солдата приводят в их транспортер. Баба какая-то, вот на кого он похож. Солдат молчит, не шевелится и пялится в пространство, как долбаный Человек Дождя. И, видимо, он слишком особенный для уставной стрижки: патлы обрамляют лицо, будто он пытается корчить из себя Брэда Питта.

Единственное, что действительно впечатляет, это металлическая рука. И то сама по себе, а не из-за тела, к которому прикручена. 

А потом Солдата выпускают на поле боя, и это все равно, что смотреть на атаку бойцового пса, только под маской животной ярости кроется холодный расчет. Захватывающее зрелище.

Когда Солдат проходит мимо, Рамлоу усмехается и бросает: «Отличная работа, Рапунцель». Взгляд мертвых глаз долю секунды скользит по нему. Разнос, который Рамлоу получает за нарушение субординации, не умаляет того факта, что он единственный из салаг, умудрившийся привлечь внимание Солдата.

Позже предоставленные сами себе бойцы собираются в кучку и приглушенно обсуждают подхваченные сплетни. Замком слушает молча, что, по мнению Рамлоу, чертовски умно. Зачем развеивать мифы? Пусть люди сами на себя нагонят страху – чем больше, тем лучше. Они говорят, Солдат – советский киллер, проданный США, чтобы положить конец Холодной войне. Он бессмертный. Один из Ревущих Коммандос. Вампир. Безмозглая машина, которая прикончила бы их всех, если бы не четкий приказ.

Услышав последний вариант, Рамлоу не сдерживается и фыркает:

\- И начерта машине такие волосы?

\- Чтобы осознавать себя как машину, – вдруг вступает в разговор замком.

Тон у него возмущенный, будто прежде никто не смел насмехаться над их драгоценным Солдатом. Вполне возможно, так оно и есть.

\- Ему нельзя выглядеть, как остальные. Тогда он может начать думать о себе как о человеке. И если это случится… – замком выдерживает драматическую паузу, – в живых тут не останется никого.

Бойцы с благоговением переглядываются и согласно бормочут. Рамлоу с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Господи, ну и хрень.

 

2 

 

К тому времени, как Рамлоу исполняется тридцать и он возглавляет собственный отряд, волосы Солдата уже не кажутся ему такими смешными. Нет, время от времени, когда Солдат отбрасывает их назад типичным движением из рекламы шампуня, Рамлоу еще приходится подавлять смех. Но главное все-таки не внешность, а результаты. А результаты у Солдата всегда на высоте. Да, прическа смехотворная, ну и что с того? Смотрится она не уродливо, да и не входит в обязанности Рамлоу заботиться об эстетике.

Зато эффективность Рамлоу очень даже заботит. И ничего эффективного в локонах Солдата нет.

Стоя возле душа, Рамлоу наблюдает, как техники соскребают с Солдата остатки защитной смазки. Солдат только что из криокамеры, он слаб, дезориентирован и едва способен держаться на ногах. Поддерживая его, техники пытаются вымыть смазку из слипшихся волос, и Рамлоу как обычно поражает, насколько долгая эта процедура.

\- Сколько в среднем времени уходит, чтобы вымыть ему голову? – спрашивает он.

Солдат вздрагивает от рвотных спазмов: легкие выталкивают остатки фтороуглерода – и один из техников торопливо убирает его волосы с линии огня.

\- Минут десять. Пятнадцать, если его на них выворачивает. А что?

\- И вам нравится это делать?

Солдат повисает на руках техников мертвым, трясущимся грузом.

\- О да. До безумия, – ворчит техник, когда Солдата тошнит прямо ему на ботинки. – Не видно, что ли?

\- А если бы их обрезать, было бы легче, – размышляет Рамлоу.

– Да ну?

Оставив их развлекаться, Рамлоу берет заявочную форму и просит у руководства разрешения подстричь Солдату волосы. К тому времени, как он получает ответ, Солдат уже снова в заморозке. «Агент должен испытывать глубокую психологическую зависимость, – гласит официальное объяснение. – Сложности в уходе – эффективный метод поддержания подобной зависимости, не ставящий под угрозу умения Агента».

И волосы остаются.

А Рамлоу задается вопросом – далеко не в первый раз – трудно ли руководству не ржать вслух, диктуя такую фигню.

 

3 

 

Решения, принятые теми, кто получает больше тебя, оспаривать не стоит – это Рамлоу знает твердо. Раздражение лучше выплеснуть на боксерскую грушу или залить бутылкой пива. Вякнешь невпопад – и рискуешь остаться без задания. Или привлечь сверху не тот вид внимания, который хотелось бы. Из ГИДРы не уходят, так что будь добр делать как велено либо получай пулю промеж глаз.

И Рамлоу на долгих пять лет выбрасывает прическу Солдата из головы. И выбрасывал бы и дальше, если бы не ураган.

У них миссия на Юкатане, и вокруг бушует настоящая чертова буря. Солдат лежит на крыше, поправляет прицел каждые несколько секунд и издает тихие недовольные звуки. То, что это именно недовольство, до Рамлоу доходит долго. Еще дольше он пытается понять причину.  Оказывается, ветер швыряет волосы Солдату в лицо, и из-за этого он не может как следует рассчитать выстрел. Убрать руку от винтовки и поправить мешающие пряди Солдат даже не пытается: видно, так уж его запрограммировали. А если бы и попытался, помогло бы это максимум на секунду: скорость ветра не меньше ста миль в час.

Во всем отряде нет ни одной резинки для волос, а попытка соорудить хвост посредством шнурка оканчивается предсказуемым провалом. В результате Рамлоу сидит посреди завывающей стихии и, будто перебравшей подружке на университетской пьянке, держит Солдату волосы, потому что у всех остальных очко играет даже до него дотронуться.

Когда цель все-таки появляется – через четыре часа! – Солдат выносит ее мгновенно. Только Рамлоу трудно радоваться отличному выстрелу:  он мокрый до костей и зол как собака.

Однако Рамлоу не так глуп, чтобы заваливать руководство бумажными горами с одной и той же просьбой. На этот раз он не пытается писать никаких заявок, а просто ждет очередного раза, когда Солдат попадет в руки Софи.

Если у должности Софи и есть официальное название, Рамлоу ни разу не утруждал себя его запоминанием. Софи одна из многих, в чьи обязанности входит следить за экипировкой Солдата. А еще у нее жуткий скрипучий голос, и всякий раз, когда она заходит в комнату отдыха, телевизор, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, оказывается переключен на повтор «Что не следует носить».  Причем вне зависимости от времени суток. В общем, от Софи Рамлоу съеживается даже в тех местах, о наличии которых никогда не подозревал.

Каждые несколько лет персонал пересматривает эффективность экипировки Солдата, меняет или добавляет детали и проводит тактические учения, чтобы оценить результат. Через несколько месяцев после Юкатана приходит время очередного такого теста, и Рамлоу, скрестив руки, наблюдает, как Софи натягивает на Солдата новую броню.

\- Помнишь то задание прошлой весной? – спрашивает он.

Софи вертит и толкает Солдата, как хочет. Рамлоу все никак не может решить, храбрость это, тупость, или то и другое вместе.  

\- В Париже. Когда он изображал гражданского.

\- О-о-о, – протягивает она на высоте, едва доступной человеческому уху. – На нем были состаренные джинсы,  такие суперские очки и темно-бордовый свитер, да? А резиновые браслеты у тебя были? По-моему, на тебе точно были резиновые браслеты.

Солдат моргает.

Рамлоу прочищает горло.

\- М-да. Верно. Тебе не кажется, что с такими волосами ему трудно влиться в окружение?

\- Ох, разумеется, нет. С ними столько всего можно сделать!

Софи тянет полуодетого Солдата к ближайшему стулу и демонстрирует штук тридцать разных причесок. Для некоторых нужна плойка. Одна – где верхняя часть волос собрана в хвост, а нижняя распущена – кажется Рамлоу очень популярной среди младших школьниц.

\- Видишь?

\- Ты настоящий талант, – кривит душой Рамлоу, буквально чувствуя, как от смешка Софи  кровоточат барабанные перепонки. – Жаль, что их нельзя подстригать. Вот бы ты развернулась…

Софи уносится за заявочной формой, и заканчивать с Солдатом приходится Рамлоу.

В следующий раз Рамлоу видится с Софи спустя неделю. Она сидит в комнате отдыха, глядя на Клинтона Келли и Стейси Лондон  – боже, Рамлоу ненавидит себя за то, что знает эти имена! – и на его вопрос отвечает буквально следующее:

\- Ой, они сказали, что моя теперешняя работа такая потрясающая, что они не перенесут, если я что-то поменяю! Невероятно, правда? 

\- Невероятно, – соглашается он, сражаясь с порывом зарядить в телевизор с ноги.

Рамлоу продолжает таскать на миссии резинки для волос.

 

4 

 

Солдат орет в своем кресле, и тяжелой голове Рамлоу от этого никак не легче. Он поглядывает на Брубэйкера, который в свою очередь смотрит то на кресло, то в монитор, что-то то там, то здесь поправляя. И как техники умудряются, не моргнув глазом, слушать такие звуки? Может, они все умеют временно глохнуть по желанию?

\- Волосы не мешают? – спрашивает Рамлоу.

Обычно он бы трижды подумал, прежде чем выплескивать дурное расположение духа подобным образом. Но обычно в его  черепе не ворочается мигрень. Обычно его не заставляют присутствовать на этой малоприятной процедуре в качестве охранника. Обычно, поручив новобранцу собрать Солдату волосы, он не обнаруживает потом на голове Солдата французскую косу.

А сегодня случилось все вышеперечисленное, и Рамлоу слишком раздражен, чтобы думать.

\- Что? – отвлекается Брубэйкер.

Гул стихает, Солдат, тяжело дыша, обмякает в кресле.

\- Волосы. Они не мешают течению тока?

Ведь бреют же наголо преступников, осужденных на электрический стул. А значит, волосы вредят нормальному ходу процедуры. Что является нарушением техники безопасности и подлежит немедленному рассмотрению и  исправлению.

Может быть.

\- Нам в самом деле приходится вносить кое-какие поправки, – Брубэйкер нажимает кнопку, и оковы на конечностях Солдата размыкаются. – Время от времени мы предлагаем его побрить.

«Знакомая история», – думает Рамлоу, а вслух замечает:

\- Не похоже, чтобы этот план когда-нибудь претворяли в жизнь.

\- Он когда-то носил короткие волосы, – Брубэйкер светит Солдату в глаза, зрачки фокусируются и реагируют. – Я имею в виду, до всего этого. Потому, наверное, верхушка и настаивает оставить все как есть. Чтобы он не помнил, что когда-то был человеком.

Объяснение было бы логичным, если бы Солдата допускали к зеркалам.

В следующий раз, когда Рамлоу застает новобранца за плетением косы, он просто проходит мимо. Какая, в конце концов, разница.

 

5 

 

Солдат лежит на животе с винтовкой в руках. Каждые несколько минут он издает тихий звук под маской. Не звук даже, а просто сильный быстрый выдох.

\- И потом я указал, что после него на всех местах преступления остаются волосы, – продолжает Рамлоу, не сводя глаз с неподвижной фигуры Солдата. – Он буквально рассыпает повсюду свою ДНК. Не лучшая идея для киллера, которому положено быть призраком, а? И знаешь, что мне ответили?

Отныне никому не позволено делать Солдату прически. Рамлоу пришлось наложить на это мораторий. Ладно коса – она выполняла свою функцию, надежно удерживая волосы.  Ладно заколки. Но ленточки с бантиками! Хвостики и косички по бокам головы! В конце концов, существуют строгие правила, регулирующие взаимодействие с Солдатом, и в самом верху списка значатся пункты «Солдат не игрушка»  и «Солдат не человек». Все слышали историю о командире, который вздумал называть Солдата «Винни». Все в курсе, что Солдату приказали размазать идиота по бетону. И если наверху узнают, что команда Рамлоу использует Солдата вместо куклы Барби, именно Рамлоу распределится по полу тонким слоем кровавой кашицы.

В результате волосы Солдата снова развеваются на ветру.

Роллинз вытягивает ноги, Солдат рядом с ним опять выдыхает.

\- И что они сказали? Что с такой прической ему теплее?

\- Они сказали, они на полном серьезе сказали, что им нравится, когда после Солдата остаются следы. Мол, его данных нет ни в одной базе, и все эти следы продолжают находить уже семьдесят гребаных лет, и якобы это делает его чем-то вроде мифической фигуры. Вот что они сказали! Как тебе? Отличный повод! Ради такого и всю операцию пустить псу под хвост не жалко!

Рамлоу тяжело вздыхает. Солдат тихо фыркает, словно копируя звук.  

Наклонившись вперед, Роллинз исследует его профиль.

\- По-моему, ему волосы в глаза лезут.

\- Он же в гогглах.

\- Все равно в поле зрения попадают,– Роллинз заправляет прядь волос Солдату за ухо.  – Кажется, он пытается их сдуть, но не может из-за маски.

\- И это величайшее оружие ГИДРы, – Рамлоу закрывает лицо ладонью.

Роллинз повторяет процедуру с другой стороны.

\- Если они тебя так бесят, обрежь их, и дело с концом.

\- И выставить себя идиотом, который без разрешения полез к Солдату с ножом? Нет, спасибо.

\- Скажи, что он сам их обрезал.

\- И выставить себя идиотом, который позволил Солдату полезть к _самому_ _себе_ с ножом? Еще гениальнее.

Солдат делает выстрел через два часа. За это время они поправляют ему волосы девять раз.

 

+1

 

Эти дурацкие волосы могли запороть все, что угодно. Фантазия у Рамлоу на этот счет пребогатая. Но до одной вещи он додуматься не смог: а именно, что кто-то ухитрится за них потянуть.

Но в точности это и случается в Момбаса. Дела и без того шли наперекосяк – то, что задумывалось секретной операцией, обернулось какой-то уличной потасовкой. И кто-то прямо на глазах у ошарашенного Рамлоу схватил Солдата за волосы и дернул с такой силой, что тому еще повезло не остаться без скальпа. Это было плохо, но терпимо. Что хуже – голова Солдата запрокинулась, обнажая открытую шею.

Солдат успел дотянуться до соперника прежде, чем нож смог рассечь что-нибудь важное, но лезвие таки чиркнуло по коже. Судя по всему, вид собственной крови взбесил Солдата не на шутку: оставшиеся противники оказались скошены под корень за считанные секунды. Но все же у Зимнего Солдата шла кровь, и это обстоятельство было настолько далеко от нормального положения дел, что Рамлоу всерьез опасался возвращения на базу: ждал, что его выволокут из самолета, не успеет тот и земли коснуться, и расстреляют.

Вместо этого его с Солдатом вызывают к Александру Пирсу. Рамлоу думает, что расстрел был бы предпочтительнее.

Пирс не требует объяснений, он вообще ничего не говорит, только жестом велит Солдату сесть, запускает руку ему в волосы и мягко тянет, вынуждая показать горло. Пальцами свободной руки он пробегает по тонкой царапине – будто порез от бумаги. Все-таки у Солдата было достаточно времени, чтобы регенерировать. Даже крови нет, помимо той, что запятнала одежду. С кожи Рамлоу ее вытер еще во время полета.

\- Его схватили за волосы? – спрашивает Пирс, не отрывая глаз от Солдата.

Он позволяет Солдату вернуть голову в естественное положение, но волосы не отпускает.

\- Сэр, – напряженно кивает Рамлоу, ожидая выговора. Удара. Приказа о расстреле.

\- Такой неоправданный риск, верно? Его волосы.

Пирс снова тянет – как будто несильно, но потом пальцы его сжимаются крепче, и Солдата клонит вперед.

Рамлоу молча смотрит.

\- Позволять ему ходить вот так кажется глупостью.

 Пирс дергает, и Солдат подхватывается из кресла, шатаясь на полусогнутых коленях.

\- Никакой практической пользы.

Пирс быстро ступает в сторону. Рывок – и Солдат впечатывается животом в край стола. Рамлоу слышит резкий сдавленный выдох из-под маски.

Пирс отводит руку назад – на этот раз Солдат врезается в стул.

\- Так он начал осознавать, где его место, – сообщает Пирс обыденным тоном.

Солдат так и не смог толком сесть, и Пирс за волосы подтягивает его в нужное положение.

\- Это деморализует. Даже дети вправе решать, что делать со своими волосами, а ему не было позволено и этого.

Пирс качает голову Солдата взад-вперед. В глазах Солдата стоит напряжение, но они сухие. Он слишком хорошо выдрессирован.

\- Разумеется, в наши дни это больше не актуально. Чтобы сбить его программу, требуется нечто гораздо более кардинальное, чем стрижка. Посмотри на него. Он запросто мог бы убить нас обоих, но даже не думает об этом. Ты знаешь историю о слоне и столбе? Вот это наш Агент, только он слон, который считает себя меньше своих погонщиков. 

Пирс отпускает Солдата, однако напряжение из его осанки не уходит. Солдат всегда напряжен в присутствии своего владельца.

\- В таком случае возникает вопрос. Зачем мы оставляем ему длинные волосы?

 «Потому что это забавно, – думает Рамлоу. – Забавно, имея полный контроль, продолжать навязывать такую мелочь». Он видит иронию и даже посмеялся бы над ней, если бы на кону не была его собственная задница. Рамлоу знает ответ, однако Пирс явно ожидает вопроса, и он спрашивает:

\- Сэр?

\- Потому что ему идет, так ведь? – Пирс треплет Солдата по волосам, как любимого внука. – Ему красиво. Разве тебе не нравится?

Никакой ответ не перечеркнет того факта, что Рамлоу облажался на миссии. Он может только попытаться насколько возможно спасти ситуацию.

\- Кажется, я начинаю проникаться.

Смех Пирса звучит искренне, и Рамлоу осмеливается, наконец, перевести дух.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Название взято из песни Леди Гаги «Hair», в которой говорится о выражении индивидуальности через прическу. *И слегка изменено переводчиком.*  
> \- «Человек Дождя» – фильм с Томом Крузом и Дастином Хоффманом, где Хоффман играет гениального аутиста.  
> \- Судя по возрасту Рамлоу в «Зимнем Солдате» (я дала ему сорок пять-пятьдесят), двадцать четыре ему исполнилось в поздних восьмидесятых или ранних девяностых. В те годы Брэд Питт часто носил очень длинные волосы.  
> \- Фтороуглерод, также известный как перфторуглерод, жидкость, достаточно насыщенная кислородом, чтобы в ней дышать. Именно фтороуглеродом наполняли свои шлемы водолазы в фильме «Бездна» Кэмерона. На самом деле актеры так не дышали, но в фильме есть сцена, где настоящая живая крыса плавает, погруженная в эту жидкость, и дышит ею (за что создателей фильма обвиняли в жестоком обращении с животными). По моему мнению, фтороуглерод – одна из жидкостей, заполняющая криокамеру.  
> \- Ураган, в который отряд угодил на Юкатане, это ураган Исидора, тропический шторм, бушевавший в 2002 году.  
> \- Эд Брубэйкер, автор истории Зимнего Солдата в комиксе, получил эпизодическую роль в фильме в качестве одного из техников ГИДРы.  
> \- Насчет слона и столба: говорят, что, если слона с детства держать на цепи, привязанной к столбу, а потом освободить, он не уйдет от столба дальше, чем на длину цепи, потому что больше не будет верить, что способен на это.


End file.
